


Out of the Kennel

by reminiscence



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Gen, ffn challenge: diversity writing challenge, sonnet poetry, word count: under 500 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminiscence/pseuds/reminiscence
Summary: The time to share with others was still a ways away, even after climbing out into the world.





	

Her face sparkled with the laughter's bright light  
but underneath were sad and lonely eyes  
searching for friends who shared the precious sight  
of dear Inuki: the friend that wasn't lies  
that others said: those who could not see him,  
who were not special like her. But one day  
she'll meet those other people, on the brim  
of an explosive war on the last ray  
of a world they were tasked to defend  
and she would fight for that, because she did  
love the world: the time she has and will spend  
with her Inuki. But sorrow she still hid,  
because the time to share her friend was still  
on the other side of a far and tall hill.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, a20 – sonnet poetry


End file.
